objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for an armory
Introduction Welcome to Battle for an armory, a camp where 14 contestants that are weapon-related compete with each other, and the winner will have their own armory! The camp was made by Phuocphuc46. Disclaimer: First, before you ask anything, yes, I am an army/weapon addict, so don't judge my life styles. Second, this camp is not intended go encourage weapon killing or war. Think about this camp as some kind of history and weapon test. I repeat, this camp do not encourage killing or support war. It's okay if you see my camp in the other way. Contestants You could sign up as 1 or 2 contestants that are weapon(s) that actually exists here in our world. The camp will start when there are 14 contestants. Update: The camp has started! Infinityblade2005 * First contestant: AK-47 * Second contestant: AWP Unicornicopia170 * First contestant: Grenade * Second contestant: AMT Hardballer Pistol Peeradon * First contestant: PK-Machine Gun * Second contestant: Glock-19 Bfdi is the best * First contestant: Nuclear Bomb * Second contestant: M4 Bumblebee the transformer *First contestant: Nuclear Missile *Second contestant: Sniper Rifle PikminComet *First contestant: Torpedo *Second contestant: Missile Launcher NothingDangerous *First contestant: XM-42 *Second contestant: Norinco M320 Storyline Episode 1: The Armory The Introduction M4: Well, it looks like there's nothing to do, again... Glock-19: Yeah, I wish there was something to do.... ???: Well, you are lucky, because we are making a show, and you two are included! Glock-19 Wow, I should always say my wishes louder. two get flung to an unknown island and M4 falls, barrels first into a rock M4: Garghh... well that was a nice introduction. M4A1-S: Hello, you two. My name is M4A1-S, and I'm the host of the show you are currently on! It's called Battle for an armory! AK-47: Lemme guess, we are battling for an armory. M4A1-S: That is correct. Here, introduce yourselves with the contestants. looks at Nuclear Missile, Missile Launcher, Grenade and Nuclear Bomb Glock-19: Um, are you sure we'll be safe here? M4A1-S: Don't worry, they might look like it, but their chance of detonation is insanely low, also, most of the contestants here are quite boring and repeated. Grenade: Hey! M4A1-S: Anyway, the show has started! Since we are starting off fresh, I wanna make the first challenge a little- AK-47: So what's the challenge? M4A1-S: AK-47, if you interrupt me again, I swear I will send you back to the production line. Everyone: *gasps* AK-47: Oh please no, I beg you! M4A1-S: That's more like it. Anyway, the first challenge will be peaceful. Everyone, types in the comment section a friendship quote that you found in the Interweb, or make one yourself. Remember to give credits! PK-Machine Gun: Wow, that challenge sounds dumb-ly boring. M4A1-S: And let's see if you actually pass it. The challenge will end in 05:00 A.M (UTC), Saturday 31st October. So get digging, everyone! Ending M4A1-S: So it looks like that everyone have do the challenge. It gone better than I expected, due to seeing all of you here. AMT Hardballer Pistol: Hey! That wasn't really nice! M4A1-S: Whatever. In the challenge, Nuclear Bomb, M4, Sniper Rifle and Glock-19 was the most violent, so they all are up for elimination. Everyone, type your confessionals down in the comment on who do you want to be eliminated. Torpedo: Why can't we just... you know.... make a poll or whatever? M4A1-S: So that the eliminated contestants will know who voted for them to kill that weapon! Anyway, voting will ends in 05:00 A.M (UTC), Saturday 31st October, I guess. Epilogue Germany, 17:25 GMT +1 ???: So, has the "operation" started? M4A1-S: Yes, commando. The operation has started right how you wanted it to. ???: Excellent. Are all of the "special weapons" there? sounds can be heard outside M4A1-S: All of them. ???: Good, good. When we get rid of them, we will once again, be the strongest weapon! laugh M4A1-S: And everyone will know it in history! a scrap metal in a wrecked helicopter site can be seen transporting sounds Sapper: 77 *bzzz* 7- *bzzzz* 32 49- HE grenade is seen throw into the scarp metals of Episode 1 Challenge For the ones that are too lazy to read the challenge in the storyline, here it is. *Challenge 1, Episode 1: Type a friendship quote in the comment section, either with one on the Internet, or make one yourself. Nuclear Bomb, M4, Glock-19 and Sniper Rifle are UFE. Category:Camps Category:Phuocphuc46